Blogspot
Voici ce qui a été découvert des images du site : http://sosfromkyrinnesdalpnedna.blogspot.fr/ (Tiré des notes de Worg') kyr1 (Dans le Code) NALLEZPASTROPLOIN VOICILINDICE LAREVES MERCI ALAIDE kyr2 # SOS (masqué dans le fond de l'image) # "Success" écrit en bas à gauche de l'image. kyr3 # Une sorte de visage visible en Modifiant le contraste et la luminosité du l'image : http://imgur.com/AK86CD0 # "Internet Works Badly" en bas à gauche de l'image. kyr4 (Dans le Code) SOS#1ARRIVE DÉSOLÉSIJUTILISEDESLANGUESTROPDIFFÉRENTES JENELEFAISPASVOLONTAIREMENT kyr5 Image lié à kyr8, les nombres sont les mêmes jusqu'à un certain moment où la suite de nombre de sépare. kyr6 Pas encore visible sur le site. kyr7 # Russe signifiant : "Contactez mon nom" # "Name is Kyrsos" en bas à gauche de l'image. kyr8 (Image à télécharger pour être vue) # Un code binaire signifiant : kyrsos#2maybetheproblem # Un deuxième code possédant les mêmes chiffres que Kyr5 jusqu'à un certain moment. # (Dans le code) SOS#2 WILL BE UPLOADED ----------------- NOVEMBER kyr9 Pas encore visible sur le site. kyr10 (Dans le code) # http://i.imgur.com/vEldRPs.png?1 : #* Répétition de la ligne : /DucOnYWFycmI2ZXJha3lyc29zYW5kdHJhbnNtNoZXrDp2FqdXNxdSdhdW1vbWVudG/ vérification, certaines lettres ou chiffres changent selon les lignes. # http://i.imgur.com/Cs1vmlj.png?1 # http://i.imgur.com/sAKyLsM.png?1 kyr11 Un code Hex qui, une fois decrypté, nous donne les 5 premières parties sur 40 de "L'Anthologie du Secondsigne 2010 Abrégée" réalisé par V.S avec la participation de Kyr. Le code : https://justpaste.it/kyr11codehex Le site de décryptage : http://www.convertstring.com/fr/EncodeDecode/HexDecode kyr12 # (Un lien Mediafire permettant d'accéder au KyrSystem visible en modifiant le contraste et la luminosité de l'image) : http://www.mediafire.com/download/nz087q5ybth6226/kyrsystem.bat #* Code (Secret key) à entre dans la console : 5727150 # "Kyrsystem" en bas à gauche de l'image. kyr13 Rien à part le texte écrit dessus. kyr14 Code Hex signifiant : "Remember that 13702" Le code : 52656d656d6265722074686174203133373032 Le site de décryptage : http://www.convertstring.com/fr/EncodeDecode/HexDecode kyr15 Pas encore visible sur le site. kyr16 Pas encore visible sur le site. kyr17 Indice : A=Z M=% V=B Code pouvant être décrypté en prenant la touche gauche des caractères correspondants sur un clavier AZERTY signifiant : "YOU ARE IN THE BLACKHOLE". kyr18 Pas encore visible sur le site. kyr19 # Message précisant juste que des images sont parfois liées à d'autres. # "You will hear me" en bas à gauche de l'image. kyr20 Horloge pointant 21h55, suite de l'énigme du 14 Juillet. kyr21 Code signifiant "sosky@r" permettant de trouver le compte Twitter de Kyr : https://twitter.com/sosryk kyr22 (Visible en changeant le Contraste et la Luminosité de L'Image) : "THEY WANT TO ERASE ME FROM REALITY" kyr23 Code signifiant "They Killed People" en Base 64 Le code : dGhleSBraWxsZWQgcGVvcGxl Site de décryptage : http://www.yellowpipe.com/yis/tools/encrypter/index.php kyr24 Lien SpeedyShare (http://www.sp**dyshare.com/dWXKW/knowledge.wav) contenant du Morse et signifiant "01110011=01111001=BAD" une fois décodé permettant de résoudre l'énigme de Kyr21. kyr25 (Visible en changeant le Contraste et la Luminosité de L'Image) : 0123 kyr26 Énigme non résolue ! kyr27 # (Dans le code) : WAIT # "Désolé pour l'inactivé" (masqué dans l'image) : http://imgur.com/JkNJEPq # "Red Lines = + Grey Lines = - Remember This" kyr28 Tonight We're not joking He's dead inside I feel in the blackhole You'll join me kyr29 I tried I can't kyr30 # Image avec le logo de l'énigme # pdwqjfpenu # http://www.mediafire.com/download/fb6uaiavmozlqxe/ # code morse (malgré la suite de sept ta, impossible...) : -------.--- kyr31 Cliquez ci-dessus pour voir l'image (réécriture trop longue) kyr32 écriture en noir, quand on surligne, on voit : Internet Works Badly. I Seriously Need Help trad : Internet marche mal. J'ai sérieusement besoin d'aide kyr47 # Image avec le logo de l'énigme # R=REALITY N=NESDALPNEDNA kyr100 # en modifiant les courbes : http://prntscr.com/fr7ak9 # dans le code : 28.08.2016 (date de sortie de kyrsos7) kyr101 le code en morse -.- -.-- .-. ... --- ... --... donne KYRSOS7 kyr102 errorsystem233 (rien de découvert)